


Love Me Harder

by jadabraps



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, But also, Chris is a Soft Boy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, this is..a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadabraps/pseuds/jadabraps
Summary: He only watched as she stretched herself on his fingers, feeling an animalistic want to take what he could, to claim the woman in front of him. He felt crazy with it, wanted to spend the whole morning opening her up with his cock, wanted to watch her squirm and take it while he fucked down her throat, whatever he could do to keep her moaning his name and clawing at his shoulders.





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this mess. I'm a few days late since I wanted this to be done for his birthday. This is the first time I've written smut, and I'm still kinda new to the writing scene! Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcome!

With a turn of his head against the pillow, Chris was hit with a sensory overload. The sunlight was just peeking through the curtains, making him blink blearily with a squint. He could smell cooked bacon with a hint of chocolate syrup, could feel a prickle of sweat at his temple and the warm wetness of his wife’s mouth wrapped around his cock. He let out a groan at that, flexing his muscles to shake the sleep from his body and lifting his hips a fraction, letting more of himself slip behind plump lips.

 

He lifted the ivory bedspread and sheets to glance down at the woman he loved, a wave of pleasure hitting him like a punch to the gut. Her dark eyes already gazing at him and the stretch of her swollen lips around him had Chris scrabbling for the sheets next to him, choking on a sob and knuckles pale as he reserved himself from thrusting. He knew too well what would happen if he moved too much, she would stop and leave him on edge for hours on end, and he definitely didn’t want to spend his birthday in near agony.

 

She was teasing him at this point, dragging it out because Chris knew her to be selfish that way, knew that she loved the weight of him on her tongue and the ache in her jaw, knew that it would have her slick and needy as soon as he finished down her throat. It was obscene, really, but always sent a spark up his spine and a swirling pool in his gut, wanting more of her.

 

It wasn’t long before Chris’ heart began to pound, his breath erratic as she begins to bob her head, and he snakes a hand into the untamed hair atop her head. He knows his grip is tight, unrelenting, and perfect by the low whimper and the flick of her tongue over his head. He feels like he could’ve came right then, until there’s three soft knocks on the bedroom door. Both instantly stop, Chris thinks he almost forgot how to breathe.

 

Their daughter Ivy pokes her head into the room, her mother’s presence just under the sheets unbeknownst. She flashes a toothy grin at her father and he relaxes as much as he can, positioning himself up against the pillows and giving her a tiny smile in return. “Good morning, sunshine.” She skips to his side of the bed, grin still wide as she conceals something behind her back.

 

“Good morning Daddy, Happy Birthday!” She says, revealing the bracelet she had made for him. The multicolored hearts and flowers surrounding the letters spelling “TEAM EVANS” brought a tight tug to Chris’ heart, and he almost wanted to cry at her heartfelt gift. “Look, I have a matching one, too,” she whispered and showed off her own bracelet. He was sure he was going to cry now, letting that feeling of both pride and love overwhelm him. He pulled Ivy to his chest and thanked her, smoothing her honey blonde waves and basking in the feel of her small hands patting his back. He breathed in deeply and pulled away from his eight-year old, taking her small hand in his own while glancing at the clock.

 

“What are you doing up so early, kiddo? It’s just a little bit past eight,” he questioned, words faltering a bit when his wife began to give tiny licks on the head of his cock.

 

“Well Momma didn’t want me to be alone while you slept, and she went for a jog, so she said I could hang out with Grandma until dinner tonight,” she shrugged. He hummed and nodded sluggishly, her words catching up to him as he tried to block out his wife’s slow swirling tongue. He suddenly heard the doorbell ringing downstairs and his daughter jumped excitedly, then turning to him for a final hug. As she ran down the stairs she wished him a happy birthday once again, lamenting that he would see her later.

 

As soon as the front door slammed, he pulled the bedspread back to reveal his wife chuckling under her breath.

 

“Gone for a jog, huh?” Chris smirked as he pulled her towards him. She finally burst into laughter but was silenced by a bruising kiss. They tangled themselves, lost in each other until she pulled away with a hand to his chest. He let his eyes wonder her body. She was in a stolen white shirt that bunched up on her wide hips, the bold blue of soft lace peeked just below, and he could feel himself twitch beneath her. Those were his favorite pair and she knew that, the little devil.  She noticed where his eyes had wandered and gave a slow roll of her hips that left them both wanting more.

 

She leaned forward, lips touching the lobe of his ear before she whispered, “I have something for you, too, Daddy,” rolling her hips twice more, then climbing off of him and swaying towards the door. He watched her leave, tempted to follow and fuck her on the nearest surface, but he knew whatever it was would be worth the wait.

 

He was getting impatient and even more flustered when she had finally climbed the stairs. She was visible from the end of the hallway, having ditched his worn shirt somewhere along the way, adding a tantalizing sway to her hips as she neared him. She held a tray in her hands as she softly sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to him. For a moment, Chris let the reoccurring thought of being the luckiest man alive cross his mind. His wife was so beautiful in ways that only he would know. The sun cast a glow against her skin, revealing slopes and stretch marks that only added to her physique. She gave him a sweet smile that he knew was reserved for only him. She climbed her way back into his lap, thick thighs trapping him as she placed the tray between their bodies. He could tell that the food had been sitting for a minute or two but was thankful nonetheless.

 

He looked up at his wife, pulling her hair to bring them together in a lingering kiss. When they pulled away, she motioned at the single candle poked into his stack of pancakes. “Make a wish, baby,” she told him, her voice already taking on a deeper drawl. He pretended to think for a moment, then exhaled a cool breath leaving the candle with only a stream of smoke wafting the air. The breath had hit his wife’s supple skin, leaving goosebumps and her nipples hardened under the scrutiny, lips parted with a shaky exhale.

 

Chris smirked as he drank in the image of the woman he loved in front of him. He moved the tray to the nightside table and pulled her into his chest. “You know I love your cooking, Hun, but there’s something else I’d rather eat.”

 

“Shut up, you goof,” she snorted, but she pushed herself further against him, causing his hips to grind up into her. Feeling how slick she was already, he let a hand travel down to her center, humming as he felt her wetness against his fingers. Chris slipped his fingers past the soft lace covering her, dragging two through her folds before circling her clit and thrusting them into her. The clench around his fingers was like a vice. Chris attempted to keep his composure as he listened to her labored breaths and soft moans.

 

He only watched as she stretched herself on his fingers, feeling an animalistic want to take what he could, to _claim_ the woman in front of him. He felt crazy with it, wanted to spend the whole morning opening her up with his cock, wanted to watch her squirm and take it while he fucked down her throat, whatever he could do to keep her moaning his name and clawing at his shoulders.

 

The rock of her hips was growing erratic when he decided to remove his fingers from her. The whine from the loss of them was stuck in her throat when Chris thrust into her fully and they both moaned at the feel of it. He drove into her as deep as he could, drawing himself out slowly just to hear her plead for him. His hands on her hips guided her to fully sit on his cock and he grabbed a fistful of her hair to draw her closer and whisper into her ear.

 

“You’re a slut, you know that? Whining like a bitch in heat to have me inside you. Couldn’t even wait until I was awake to have my cock in your mouth. It’s filthy,” Chris gritted out, driving into her repeatedly. She could only moan in response to his words, nails digging into the meat of his shoulders.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to give you a little treat,” his wife said, her voice pitched higher than normal.

 

“Mmm, see I beg to differ. I’m doing all the work, aren’t I? Did you tell your mom to come get Ivy for this? So you could weep all over my cock and be as loud as you wanted? So selfish, sweet girl,” He criticized, tucking a strand of unruly hair behind her ear, his gazed fixed on the pinch in her features. He knew she was close, so he slowed his hips to a dull roll. This made her let out a cry, head fixed in the crook of his neck as she started to slightly bounce herself on him.

 

God, she was insatiable, and Chris knew that if she continued like that it wouldn’t be long before he came. He met each drop of her hips, dragging a knuckle over her clit when she froze with the force of her orgasm. The wail she let out and tight heat around him had Chris driving into her with a succession of deep thrusts before he planted himself to the hilt, filling her with a groan.

 

The aftershocks of his wife’s orgasm had her rhythmically clenching around him, her hips still moving in tiny undulations. To Chris’s disappointment, his wife looked completely fucked out, so he wrapped his arms around her until she was ready for a second round.

 

They sat there for a moment, her head still in the crook of his neck as he leaned against the headboard, lazily dragging his fingers along her back in unrecognizable patterns. He could’ve stayed that way all day, really. Eventually, she raises her head to give him a soft kiss, once again wishing him a happy birthday. He thanked her, pushing hair from her face and just, admiring.

 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, you know, just stunning,” Chris complimented. He got sappy like this sometimes, his thoughts rampant and a strange tug at his chest when he had the chance to truly admire his wife for the beauty she was.

 

“You’re being sappy again, but thank you. You’re pretty gorgeous yourself, big guy,” she replied, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. He pressed his lips to hers, trying to express as much love and adoration as one could with a kiss. Chris pulled back, smiling as she tried to trail his lips.

 

Chris was suddenly aware of himself, still throbbing and surrounded by warm wetness, and raised his hips in plead. His persona instantly changed with the clench of her walls around him. “It’s still my birthday, and I plan to spend every moment I can making you scream my name until it’s all you know. I want to fuck you until you’re a crying mess, I want you to feel me days after so I’m all you can even think about. Would you like that, sweetheart?” Chris wondered, all the while running a hand along her side, the other rubbing methodical circles into her swollen clit.

 

She nodded fervently, eyes already lidded and breath picking up. Chris chuckled at her reaction, rolling them until she was under him. Chris smirked to himself, knowing that neither of them would be able to forget this day.


End file.
